Know Any Better
by mystic-angel1
Summary: There are rules in the game of love. Atleast for Nita. Number 1? you can't fall for your bestfriend, but after an unexpected fight, she realized she already had.
1. The Fight

'Know Any Better'  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, young wizards. Seriously, you had to ask?  
  
Summary: He was her first friend. He is her best friend. You don't fall for your best friend. You just don't. Little did she know, that she already had.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Honey?," She heard her dad call from the kitchen, as she kicked the door open and stormed through the room. She didn't answer, slamming her bag down on the table, and sighing out loud in frustration as it's contents flew all over the place. Her father appeared in the doorway, and had she not been so pissed, she would have laughed. He was wearing an apron, his hands covered in flour, and a spatula in his hand covered in white goop. Since when did he know how to make cookies? It didn't matter.  
  
"Honey, did you just get back from another outing?"  
'Outing' was a word her family used when she, or her little sister, were out on a wizardry. Not that they were embarrassed by the magic in their family, as her aunt was one too. Saying 'wizardry' led to, too many complications. If Nita or Dairine had come into a sticky situation, they did not have time to tell their father that they were off to the planet Ziphen, to control the over-population of the slimy, tentacle, infested creatures there call Ziphs.  
  
"Yes, Dad." She answered, dropping down under the table, to pick up her things. When she went to pick up her manual, she felt it fuzz and sighed. When her manual, a book used to help her in wizardry, with spells and listings, fuzzed like that, it meant she had a message. And she knew exactly who it was from. The person that was the cause of her current bad mood.  
  
"Where's Kit. Doesn't he usually come over for dinner after?"  
"Yeah. But I really don't think he'll be coming over Dad. I'm going upstairs."  
  
And to avoid any further questioning, she ran upstairs to her room, flopping on her bed, and ignoring the fuzzing manual.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Kit?" She knocked on his bedroom door. His mother smiled at her as she passed, and waved her hand in a casual greeting. It wasn't unusual to see Nita in the house.  
"One second!" Came the answer, muffled by the door. When he opened the door, his eyebrow was raised, and she suspected he thought she was his sister. When his eyes landed on Nita, his expression darkened and he turned, leaving the door open for her to come in. He walked back over to his desk, where he had been doing his homework.  
"Hey, I thought we could work on that garbage problem over by the-.." She paused. He didn't seem to be listening, or if he was, he was trying to seem like he wasn't. One hand was cradling the side of his face, and he was taping his pen against his work, his eyes looking out the window. She looked at him strangely, and then went over and sat on his bed.  
"Kit?"  
"What?"  
"Are we getting our sleep lately?"  
  
He turned to her, as if this idea was absolutely ridiculous and insulting. She was shocked, as his eyes glared angrily at her, darker than they had been before.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
She tilted her head at him questioningly, and this seemed to anger him further.  
"You know what I'm talking about! Am I not close enough to you now? That you can't tell me things?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at his accusation. "How can I answer you why, when I don't even know what it was I didn't tell you?!"  
He stood, and she flinched at his angry movements. They had been in fights before, but she had never seen him 'this' angry. His hair was flopped over his eyes, and his posture was stiff, almost as if he was holding himself back.  
"I was checking up with Ronan, you know, seeing how things were going in Ireland. He asked how you were doing, and I answered you were doing fine. His question seemed at bit dry though, and when I asked him what was up...can you guess what he told me Nita?"  
  
Although she had an idea, she shook her head. Even if Ronan had told him...why would Kit care? And above that, be angry about it? She wanted to find out.  
  
"He asked me if you usually played guys. I was extremely confused. And he told me about that little 'fling' you guys had." He turned to her again, and she caught a glimmer of hurt behind that anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
She silently seethed from the bed, and reminded herself to have a little chat with Ronan about this later. Fling? They had kissed. Once. In her mind, that didn't count as anything to serious, that Ronan had to confront her best friend.  
"I didn't think it mattered."  
He took a step back from her, as if he had been slapped.  
"So I don't matter to you now?" He shook his head, and walked back to his chair, turning his back to her. "I suggest you leave, Nita. Before I say something I'll regret."  
"Like what?"  
He stood up again, and walked to the bed, standing in front of her, and glaring down at her.  
"Like how I actually considered not speaking to you. But God, Nita. If he said you were playing him, that means there were other guys. And that's fine. I'm surprised the guys at our school aren't running after you. But you could have told me you had feelings for Ronan. Was there some reason you were hiding it from me? Am I not good enough for you now? Maybe you need more guys in your life, Nita. Because I'm not a good enough friend. Maybe you finally realised the kids at school were right. Why hang out with a kid younger than you?"  
Nita opened her mouth, closed it. and then looked away. A familiar pricking sensation came to her eyes, and she closed her eyes fighting against her tears. How dare he? How DARE he suggest something like that. Who did he think she was? She stood slowly, her fists clenched.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, Kit."  
His gaze didn't waver from her face, and he stood his ground, as she stood and glared straight back at him.  
"Listen Nita.."  
  
"No. You listen!" She cried, taking him by the shoulders and shoving him back onto the bed. He grunted in surprise, and she took that chance to bend over and poke him accusingly in the chest.  
"How can you say that? You mean EVERYTHING to me. Everything. My wizardry, my friendship, everything. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe you think that I'd simply..I don't know get bored of you or something. You say I think you're not a good friend. Maybe it's the other way around. Am I good enough for you Kit?"  
  
"Nita.."  
"No." She turned and walked to the door, pausing there, but keeping her back to him.  
  
"Ronan, made it seem worst then it was. You played right into his bate. He was always jealous of you, one way or another. You had my friendship, my loyalty, my trust. You knew me better than he ever could. And that pissed him off because all he got was a coke stain on his pants, and one kiss. One. I don't know if the definition of 'fling' is different in Ireland...but in America's standards it never happened. So, I'm leaving now Kit. I hope, the next time you talk to me, you'll that you're so important to me, that I couldn't lie to you, even if I wanted to. Good-bye Kit." And with that, she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Back in his room, Kit let out a breath.  
"Hey, Brujo?" His dad asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Trust me. The way Nita walked out of here, you're going to need to do some apologizing."  
  
*End Flashback*  
Nita sighed, and reached over to her manual. It was time to see what Kid had to say. 


	2. The Realisation

"Know any Better."  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards, never will!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Little Lisa: Thanks for the review! Here's your chapter!  
  
Shima And Tempis: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one too!  
Anyways, here is it!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Neets.....  
  
Look, I'm sorry. I said some things I didn't really mean.....  
  
I'm just really confused right now, and I need some time to think.  
  
I'm not mad at you, Nita. And I hope your not mad at me.  
  
It's up to you.  
  
Kit.  
Nita sighed, closing her manual and slowing getting up from her bed. As she pulled on a jacket, she decided she would wait to talk to Kit. He needed some time, and as for Nita, she needed to have a little chat with Ronan.  
'Ronan?'  
  
A groan, a sigh, and then: 'N-Nita?'  
  
'Did I wake you up?'  
  
'Yeah..'  
  
'Good.'  
  
She felt his aggrivated yawn. 'What do you want, Nita.'  
  
'First, I would like to congratulate you on your fanstastic plot to upset, Kit.' she murumed sarcastically  
  
A sigh. 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'You know how protective he is!'  
  
She felt his grin, and she immediately regretted her words.  
'Aren't you tired, Miss.Yank'  
  
'Tired? It's not very late here..'  
  
'No..I mean of the way he acts about you.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Ronan. But I'm missing your point.'  
  
'Aren't you tired of him acting as if he owns you?'  
  
She faltered her eyes. She had never really thought about it before. Was the reason they were fighting so much lately, that they.....No...it wasn't their friendship. It was something else.  
Could it be....She shook her head. No..it wasn't attraction...it couldn't be.....  
  
But Nita blushed, as she realized she was lying to herself. She had always been somewhat atrracted to him, even from the start. And it had been getting stronger.  
  
Her sister's words came back to her:  
  
"You fight like an old married couple."  
  
At the time, it had seemed outrageous, but now, as she thought back on it....  
Ronan must have felt her blush, because he mind-sighed: 'I don't regret telling him anything, Nita. You know, that in the world of wizardry, everything happens for a reason. You just way and see, everything will be fine.'  
  
She felt the connection ebb away, and Nita stared at the ceiling for a long while. She knew it now. The tension, the fights, the words of forgiveness after the fights. She closed her eyes, and a series of event coursed through her mind.  
  
Kit, age 12, bent over a series of books, his look agitated.  
  
Kit, age 13, leaning on her locker and handing her a rose, the only thing she had recieved for valentine's day.  
  
Kit, age 13, tackling her into the sand, in their game of beach football.  
  
Kit, all ages, smiling at her.  
  
Kit, age 14, holding her silently as she sobbed.  
  
Kit, age 14, looking over her shoulder at a peice of her work, and grinning teasingly at her.  
  
Kit, after a big fight, stading on her porch in the rain, his eyes apologetic and his hair and clothes sopping wet.  
  
Kit, Kit, Kit.  
  
She couldn't get him out of her head. She opened her eyes and opened her manual, the pages landing on his previous message.  
  
"God," she spoke to herself. "Am I in love with him?"  
  
She shook her head and spoke to her book.  
  
"Reply."  
  
"Kit...  
  
I thought this over..and I realized we need to sort something out.  
  
I need to talk to you Kit...whenever is a good time for you just..  
  
Just let me know okay?  
  
Nita."  
  
"More?" Her manual flashed.  
  
"No. Send."  
  
"Sent."  
  
Tbc........  
Well, there's chapter two! What did you think of it? Please review! 


	3. The Confession

'Know Any Better'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards . . .   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shima and Tempis: *bows* Thank you, Thank you! Lol. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Marlex: Glad you liked it! Here's your chapter!  
  
Dncr119: Thanks! I apologize for all the mistakes. He he . . . I won't make up an excuse, it's just laziness, but I think this one will be better (considering it's not 11 p.m . . . ^_~)  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Her heart skipped a beat. He stood there, in their usual place on the moon. He reached up to push  
his dark bangs aside, and her eyes softened at the gesture.  
  
She hadn't planned to meet him here. She had only come up here to think. It had been a week since she had sent him, her message, and she was suddenly nervous.  
  
Was she invading his space?  
  
Would he be angry?  
  
But like Ronan had said, everything happened for a reason, and this only proved the emotional connection she held with her partner. She slowly walked up, and sat down beside him. He didn't move, didn't even blink. The angry words they had exchanged hovered in the air.  
  
'Am I good enough for you?'  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Nita began to feel uncomfortable, which wasn't a feeling she was used to when she was around Kit. It wasn't because he was there, she was only afraid that he didn't want her there. She sighed.  
  
"Hi." She whispered carefully.  
  
"Hey." He replied quietly.  
  
"You get my message?"  
  
"Yeah . . . "  
  
She dropped her shoulders in relief, glad that he knew she was sorry. But there was something in his eyes that made it seem . . . different. They were withdrawn, as if he was in deep thought. Maybe she was disturbing him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave... I..." She stood, and began to turn away, when she felt his grip on her wrist, holding her in place.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"I don't want to-."  
  
"No..No I." He fell silent, and stood up, before gently tugging her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, his head leaning against hers. She sighed with relief. It was amazing, how Kit could just do something as simple as hugging her, and everything would be all right.  
  
"I missed you." She murmured into his neck.  
  
"I missed you too. And.." He pulled back and sat down again, and she sat down beside him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nita. I got your message, and I wanted to talk to you right away..but I was scared."  
  
She laughed lightly. "Scared? Of what, me?"  
  
"N-no. I was scared that..I would say something..and lose you forever." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"Oh, Kit...you'll never lose me forever."  
  
His voice cracked with strained emotion. "I almost did."  
  
"Kit. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I wasn't really mad at you, Nita. I just..I..." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I realized I don't like seeing you with other guys."  
  
His confession hit her, and she stilled, staring at him in shock. Then, of all things, she smiled. Partly out of happiness, partly out of amusement at his blush. Slowly, and surprising herself, she reached out and tilted his chin up.  
  
"So you were jealous huh?"  
  
His eyes widened. "I..ugh..I'm.." He didn't have time to finish.  
  
Surprising herself once again, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.  
  
The kiss was shy at first, and their lips did nothing but simply touch. But once his arms had found their way around her waist, and hers, the same around his neck, they were lost in the feeling of each others' minds and thought.  
  
Nita, was not totally surprised when she found the colour of Kit's mind to be her favourite, And she was tempted to smile, but didn't as Kit's arms tightened around her.  
  
When the kiss broke, Kit leaned his forehead against Nita's and smiled, his eyes still closed.  
  
"God." He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've wanted to do that since I was thirteen."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled again. " Have you kissed anyone before?"  
  
"No..why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason..." She replied, before continuing  
  
She grinned. "Who would have thought 'El Nino'was such a natural good kisser?"  
  
"Hnn."   
  
And instead of punching her like he usually would have, he leaned forward and kissed her again.  
And on earth, on the other side of the ocean, Dairine slapped a twenty dollar bill in Ronan's hand.  
  
"How did you do that?!" She cried.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I've been trying to set them up for years. You did it in two weeks."  
  
He smiled gently. "Oh, I didn't do anything. Except maybe make Kit's jealousy a little more obvious. But they did most of it by themselves. They had it coming."  
She sighed. "Sure."  
  
He grinned. "Oh, but I have my ways." He looked her up and down. "I have a few friends who would love to hook up with you.."  
  
And he laughed, as he dodged the fist of another Callahan.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Yay! So! How'd you like the conclusion of 'Know Any Better'? Please note: That the ending was not meant to be a D/R. Well, it could be if you interpret it that way, but I was careful, because some people don't like odd couplings. If some of you readers want a D/R..just let me know in your reviews and I'll be sure to write one for ya! 


End file.
